


Please Understand

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: Kuzco was much more affected by the events then he let on. Haunted by night terrors and panic attacks, the emperor is slowly breaking. Can anyone help him?





	Please Understand

Gasping, Kuzco jolted up in his bed. These nightmares had become a regular occurrence over the last few weeks, always ending with him being stuck as some kind of animal before he woke up in a panic. When he had gone through that ordeal he had never expected the night terrors or panic attacks that would follow. He managed to put on a mask of his usual happy self when he was around his council and Pacha's family, but when he was by himself, and especially at night, his facade fell away and he was left alone with his fears.

Shaking, the emperor got out of bed and walked over to his window, hoping some fresh air would help him calm down. As he looked out into the dark, one face kept surfacing in his mind. Pacha. Kuzco was sure his friend would be able to help him, that he would be understanding. But there was still that voice in the back of his head, telling him that Pacha would laugh at him. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen. He was raised to be strong, not victim to his fear. He didn't want Pacha to think any less of him.

Kuzco blushed slightly as he thought more about his friend. The two of them had become pretty close over the past weeks, their journey having forced them to become accustomed to one another. Kuzco would admit to no one exactly how attached he had become to the town leader. He knew it was wrong, Pacha had a wife, and children. But that didn't stop the emperor from thinking nonstop about the peasant. Thinking about him now made him yearn for Pacha, knowing only he could really make him feel better after a night like this.

Sighing, Kuzco knew it wouldn't happen, best to not dwell on it, he figured. Turning back to his bed, Kuzco decided to try and get more sleep before the next day. Getting into his bed, Kuzco rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the images burned into his mind. The little sleep he got that night was haunted by his memories.


End file.
